The Watchings
by Evil-Irish-Wolf
Summary: Cedric likes to watch them, the living. SLASH! CDOW Cedric's POV Spoilers for books 4 through 7.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Any of it.

**Warnings: **SLASH!! CDOW! Spoilers for books 4-7.

Basically these are Diggory's musings on the living. There are no religious attributes in this. People just watch the living after they die. No judgment, no nothing. I'm not trying to harm anyone's religious beliefs or anything. So, sorry if it does.

* * *

**The Watchings**

Cedric likes to watch them, the living.

I've been watching them ever since I died. It's very peaceful here. I just sit in silence and watch them; my family, my friends, and people in general. I can see the war panning out, I can see every side, I can see every alliance, and every betrayal. Sometimes I feel like I'm watching one of those Muggle films, where only the audience truly knows all the happenings. Only the people who aren't affected can see all the angles, only the dead.

I've been dead almost two years now and things are finally beginning to reach a climax. Harry is worried about horcruxes, Dumbledore is dying, and Malfoy is trying to open the cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I know that Draco will manage eventually.

That's another thing about being dead. I already know what's going to happen. I know all the secrets of the universe, space, and even time. Not that that does me any good, I'm dead now. It's kind of ironic that only when ones dead does one finally find all the answers, but then again that's probably the way it's suppose to be. It's like all of life was a test and only after the test is over can we know the answers.

I know what's about to happen and still I watch. That's all I can do anyway, I suppose.

Cho seems to be getting along fine now. She'll end up with a Muggle in the end, but even when I was alive I knew she liked Potter and even then I knew that Harry would end up with the littlest Weasley. It's funny because they look a lot like Harry's parents.

Oh, yes, I've seen them. They're very nice. James and I discuss Quidditch frequently.

They'll all be reunited in a few years, the Marauders; they just got Sirius Black back a few months ago. Pettigrew and Professor Lupin are next. Not that Pettigrew will be welcomed by them, but nevertheless, he'll be here. I think that I may greet him when he arrives, after all someone should. I've never been one to hold grudges and being here, well, as I said there's not much to hold grudges about. We're all dead. Besides, it was just a flash of green light and then I was here. I've seen far worse deaths in this war and, honestly everyone ends up here in the end anyway. It's just a matter of time and fate. Oh, and luck. Harry Potter has proven that a number of times. He's such a brave soul. There's not many like him out there.

Poor Harry. He has no idea what's coming for him. He doesn't know all the hardships, all the people that will be lost. If he did…

Ah, well. That was the best part about being alive; one never knew what was going to happen. The element of surprise was a luxury that I often miss. I know everything now, but I cannot do anything. It should be frustrating, but it's not. Another interesting thing about being dead, one doesn't actually feel the need for action. Well, some did. That's why some of the dead are ghosts. They just cannot let go and watch. They feel that they still play a vital role in the realm of mortals. That's silly really, but if they feel the need. It's their afterlife. As for me, I'm content to just watch.

One of my favorite subjects by far is Voldemort. The man that ordered my death may seem like an odd person to observe, but as I stated earlier, I really can't be bothered to hold grudges against the living. Tom Riddle was probably the more accurate title to call him. Not that'd any living person besides Dumbledore and Harry would call him such, but I'm not living.

Tom Riddle is an interesting subject indeed. He's charismatic and brilliant. I can see why so many Purebloods are ensnared by his charms. His red eyes, that are used for intimidation, and snake like body only added to his evil persona. He is so odd and grotesque that I can hardly look away. He certainly is a horrifically amazing sight to behold.

The only other person that even comes close in my watchings is Oliver. My Oliver. The one person I never got to tell how I truly felt. He's the only person in the entire universe that gives me my human desires back, those god forsaken emotions. The ones I've been adamantly denying since I was fourteen, the ones that plagued me day and night, day in and day out when I was alive. The emotions that made me feel as if my heart was being ripped open. It was those emotions that urged me to join the Quidditch team. I had only wanted to be closer to him. I should have told him, but I just couldn't admit it, not even to myself. Not until I died.

I remember my last moments. I wasn't thinking about Cho or my family or even Harry. No, the only thing that had crossed my mind had been Ollie. We could have been so much more than Quidditch acquaintances. Well, when he gets up here in a few years I'll tell him. So, I'll wait until then.

Until Oliver gets here I'll watch the carnage, I'll watch the blood shed, I'll watch families get ripped apart. I'll watch George lose his ear, I'll watch Moody die, I'll watch as love is won and lost. I'll watch as Harry breaks into Gringotts and I'll cheer the whole time. I'll watch Mrs. Malfoy save Harry and laugh at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. I'll watch as Professor Snape gives up everything to aid a war that he knows he'll never live through and I'll wish that I had been a little nicer to the Potions Master. I'll watch as….

Oh.

There's Oliver.

Well, I'll have to watch another time. After all it's not I'm going anywhere.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review. It'll only take a minute. Oh and Happy belated Halloween! Hope you got insane amounts of candy: )

Oh, the thing about Cho marrying a Muggle was on Wikipedia (yea, I know not the best source, but whatever). The whole thing about ghost I just made up. Shrug.


End file.
